degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Season 1 Episode 3: Girlfriend (1)
Main Plot: Sidney (Sidney is with Haley and Caitlin at her locker. Ryan is on the other side of the hallway) Haley: So cheer try-outs are today and I really want to make the team. Caitlin: I have a pretty good chance we will. It’s usually all the freshmen that get cut. Haley: That’s what happened to me last year. Lucky Sidney over here got in her freshmen year (Sidney looks over at Ryan, completely ignoring Haley and Caitlin) Caitlin: You ok there Sidney? Sidney: I’m sorry, what were you guys even talking about? Haley: We were talking about cheer-tryouts after school today. Caitlin: Admit it, you like Ryan Mason. Sidney: I do not like Ryan! I don’t even talk to him! Haley: Does that explain the way you were looking at him earlier? Caitlin: If you two dated, you would be a power couple at this school. Haley: Think about it; He’s the quarterback of the football team, and you’re a varsity cheerleader. Sidney: Alright, I like him. Can you both shut up now? Caitlin: About time you told us! Sidney: But nothing would happen between us anyways. Haley: Not unless you make a move. Sidney: So you think I should? Caitlin: Go for it! You never know what will happen if you do. Sidney: Your right! I’ll go talk to him (Sidney starts walking away from Haley and Caitlin. The bell rings. Ryan leaves the hallway) Sidney: '''Of course this happens with my luck. '''Haley: There’s always next time. (The three girls leave the hallway and go to class) Opening Subplot: Raymond (Raymond and Anthony walks into music class. He sits down with the rest of the students) Mrs. Rodriguez: Welcome back class. Today I’m going to introduce you to your first music project. For a project grade, you will be able to write your own song. You will be compose your own music and write out your lyrics. You will present these in a week from today; any questions? Anthony: Do we get to work with partners? Mrs. Rodriguez: I already assigned partners for you. When you hear your name, go find your partner and start working with them. Anthony: Let’s hope we get paired together. Raymond: We would need a miracle for that to happen. Mrs. Rodriguez: Raymond Patterson and Liana Brown. Anthony: Dammit. Well, there’s always next time. (Raymond and Liana meet up at a table in the music room) Raymond: You play the piano, right? Liana: Have been ever since I was a little girl. Raymond: Me too! Except; I wasn’t a little girl. (Liana starts to laugh) Liana: You’re hilarious! Do you have any ideas on what we should do? Raymond: I wish I had some. How about you? Liana: I have tons of ideas flowing through my head. After getting held at gunpoint by someone who is after my brother, I tend to think of good song lyrics. Raymond: Jackson Brown is you’re brother, right? Liana: Been hidden by his shadow since day one of birth. Raymond: Since class is pretty much over, here’s my number. Text me if you have any more ideas. Liana: Let me give you mine too just in case. Raymond: And I will be sure to text you. (Raymond and Liana exchange phone numbers. They leave the music room afterwards) Third Plot: Brandon (Brandon wanders through the halls with his schedule. He walks up to Haley) Brandon: Can you please just help me out? Haley: What is it Brandon? Brandon: Where is room 205? I have no idea where that is. Haley: I already showed you where everything is. Brandon: Please. Haley: I have to go find Sidney and help her out with guy problems. Figure it out on your own. (Haley walks down the hall) Brandon: 'Great! I guess I’m on my own. ''(Brandon bumps into Dustin) '''Brandon: I am so sorry dude. I didn’t mean to run into you. Dustin: You’re just lucky you’re a niner. Brandon: Hey, can you show me where room 205 is? Dustin: 205? My next class is down that hallway. It wouldn’t be a problem for me. Brandon: '''Thanks for the help. I should probably introduce myself; my names Brandon Simmons. '''Dustin: And I’m Dustin Wilson. Wait, are you related to Haley? Brandon: Sadly, I’m related to the school’s biggest skank. Dustin: At least you’re not related to Sidney. I think that would be worse. Brandon: If I had to choose between Sidney and Haley, I would have to go with Haley. Dustin: Well, here’s room 205. Brandon: '''Great. I’d rather ditch class and hang with you then go to math! '''Dustin: Sucks for you my second period class isn't boring. Brandon: 'Thanks again for everything ''(Dustin walks away from Brandon. Brandon walks in the classroom) Main Plot: Sidney (Sidney is at her locker with Haley and Caitlin) '''Sidney: I’m going to go do it now, wish me luck. Caitlin: Don’t screw it up. Haley: Something tells me that’s exactly what will happen. (Sidney opens up her backpack and closes her locker. When she leaves, her books all '' fall out) '''Sidney:' Dammit! Why does this have to happen to me? (Ryan walks over to her and helps her get her books) Ryan: You should learn to be more careful before you make a fool out of yourself. Sidney: You’re right, I’m such a fool. Thanks again. Ryan: Don’t mention it. (Sidney is about to walk away. Ryan picks up a piece of paper) Ryan: Sidney, you forgot something. (Ryan runs up to Sidney and hands her the folded paper) Sidney: '''It’s just my phone number. Here, you keep it. I was supposed to give it to someone, but I can easily just re-write it. '''Ryan: Thanks! Yeah, I’ll text you so you know it’s me. Sidney: That would be perfect. I’ll text you later then. (Sidney walks away from Ryan and over to Caitlin and Haley) Caitlin: I’m surprised you’re not humiliated about the backpack situation. Sidney: Please, it was all just a part of the act. Haley: '''Sidney Jenkins you naughty little minx. '''Caitlin: Are we going to practice a little before the actual try-outs? Haley: I think we should, just to be safe. Sidney: Were not gonna find a place to practice though? (The three girls make their way into the cafeteria) Subplot: Raymond (Raymond is sitting at a lunch table. Anthony and Zach walk over to them) Anthony: So how is your song coming along? Raymond: Liana and I make a good pair. Thinking about it, I should probably text her about it. (Raymond pulls out his phone and sends her a message) Raymond:' Hey, would after school today be a good time to work on the project? (Raymond puts his phone away and smiles) Anthony: You like her, don’t you? Raymond: I don’t like her that way. Anthony: I can obviously tell by the way you just smiled after sending that message. Raymond: So, just because I smile when I send a message doesn’t mean I like her. Anthony: We’ve been best friends for the longest time now. I know you only smile like that when you have a crush on someone. (Raymond gets a text message from Liana) ''Liana: Works for me. Jackson has football anyways.'' Raymond: Ok fine, you’re right. I like her. Anthony: I knew it! Raymond: And I’m having a music date with her after school today. Anthony: '''You’re so lucky you have someone that’s actually talented in your group. My partners are two seniors that don’t play any instruments; their only in the class to get credits to graduate. '''Raymond: Sucks for you my friend. Anthony: I hate it so much. Raymond: Well, good luck getting humiliated with your group when we present. Anthony: 'You’re so hilarious. ''(Raymond replies back to Liana’s message) ''Raymond:' Perfect. See you then :) (Raymond puts his phone away) Third Plot: Brandon (Haley is at her locker. Brandon walks over to her) Brandon: You know everyone in the school, right? Haley: They nickname me Gretchen Wieners for a reason. Brandon: K, because I need a status update on someone. Haley: '''Who? '''Brandon: Dustin Wilson. Haley: Honey, you shouldn’t be hanging out with him. Brandon: And give me a good reason why I shouldn’t? Haley: Because he’s gay. You don’t want him developing feelings for you. Brandon: How do you know he’s gay? Haley: He came out to everyone last year. Sucks for him to get bullied the rest of his life because of it. Brandon: Thanks for the update. Haley: Wait, how did you meet him? Brandon: '''Since someone wouldn’t help me, I ran into him in the hallway. He showed me where room 205 is. '''Haley: So who do you like? It’s not like I don’t want you turning gay or anything! Brandon: I don’t know who I like yet. Haley: I should probably get going. Don’t want to keep Sidney and Caitlin waiting. (Haley leaves. Dustin comes up behind Brandon) Dustin: Hey! Um, I just figured I would give you my number just in case you wanted to talk or anything. Brandon: Let me give you mine too while we’re at it. Wanna hang out a little after school Dustin: I don’t have anything else better to do, so why not. (They exchange phone numbers) Brandon: Nice running into you again (Dustin walks down the hallway. Brandon looks at him and smiles) Main Plot: Sidney (Sidney and Caitlin are in the library. Haley walks in and joins them at a table) Caitlin: I don’t understand why we even have study hall. It’s the most boring class I have. Haley: How is it boring? We sit here and do nothing. (Sidney hears her phone go off) Caitlin: 'Seems like someone gave Ryan the right number. ''(Sidney reads the text message and replies back) ''Ryan: Hey :) this is Sidney, right?'' ''Sidney:' You got the right number (Sidney puts her phone away) Caitlin: How do the try-outs even work? Haley: They call you up by the order you signed up and you cheer in front of them by yourself. Caitlin: Great! So when’s he going to ask you out? Haley: This takes time. They just started talking (Sidney gets another message) Ryan: '''Turn around (Sidney turns around and sees Ryan waving outside the glass window) '''Sidney: And maybe he’ll do it now. (Ryan walks in and sits with them) Haley: Caitlin, come with me to the bathroom. (Haley and Caitlin leave the library) Ryan: '''I figured you were getting bored in here, so I’m using my bathroom time in class to come chill with you. '''Sidney: Thanks for doing that. You have no idea how boring this is. Ryan: I can tell by your billions of sad faces you sent me. (Ryan and Sidney laugh as they continue to talk in the library) '' Subplot: Raymond ''(Raymond is sitting by the piano in the music room. Liana walks over with sheet '' music) '''Raymond:' I have absolutely no idea what to do. Liana: I can probably help you out. (Liana and Raymond smile at each other as they sit down by the piano) Liana: Let me just show you what I have so far. Bass part is you, I’ll be Alto. (Liana starts playing the piano. Raymond looks at the sheet music and plays as well.) Liana: Break out. I need to break out. Don’t you feel it too? I would if I was you. I got one life. Raymond: I got one life. Liana: Tonight I’m gonna get it right. Raymond: '''I’m gonna get it right '''Liana: The writings on the wall. I’m gonna have a ball. Raymond: I wanna live it up! I need to let it out! Until the walls come tumbling down. Until the walls come tumbling down. Liana: So DJ turn it up! Let’s blow the speakers out! Until the walls come tumbling down. Until the walls come tumbling down. (Liana and Raymond stop playing the piano. They turn toward each other) Liana: That’s all that I have for now. So what do you think about it. (Liana and Raymond look into each other’s eyes and lean closer together) Raymond: I think the song sounds perfect… just like you. (Raymond and Liana kiss by the piano) Raymond: '''Was that your first kiss? '''Liana: The next one won’t be. What time is it? Raymond: Like 3:30 Liana: 'Jackson’s probably looking all over the place for me. I should get going. I had fun with you today. ''(Liana kisses Raymond on the cheek. They share one more kiss before she leaves the music room) Third Plot: Brandon (Brandon and Dustin sit at a bench outside the school) '''Dustin: Your parents won’t be mad when they find out I kept you here this long, right? Brandon: '''They gotta pick up my sister anyways, so it’s all good. '''Dustin: '''Just wanted to make sure you had a ride home, that’s all. '''Brandon: Can I ask you something? Dustin: Ask me anything. Brandon: '''Are you gay? I was just curious about it. '''Dustin: '''I am gay, and I’m not ashamed of it ether. That doesn’t change anything does it? '''Brandon: Not at all. I don’t mind it. You shouldn’t have to hide who you are Dustin: '''Someone who so far actually accepts me! '''Brandon: I thought you came out last year? Dustin: Haley must have told you, didn't she? Brandon: It still doesn't matter to me. I talked to her about you actually. Dustin: I know she hates me. She was one of the many people that bullied me about it. Brandon: Like that doesn't surprise me? Dustin: I’m glad I’m out though, and I don’t really care what they think ether. People have their own opinions and judgments on everyone, but the way people see me has no effect on me. I still have to tell my family though, but it’s getting there. Brandon: I admire you because of that. It takes courage to not give a shit about everyone. (A car pulls up to the school) Dustin: I would love to stay and chat some more, but it seems like my ride’s here. Brandon: Yeah. You have my number. Text me Dustin: '''Like I wouldn't do that after what we talked about. '''Brandon: You’re right. See you tomorrow then. (Dustin gets in the car and sends Brandon a text message. Brandon smiles at it and replies back) Main Plot: Sidney (Sidney walks in the gym with the other cheerleaders) Caitlin: Girls, come with me to the bathroom. I really need to go. Sidney: I’m one of the first people on the list. I can’t leave. Haley: You’re so lucky I’m near the middle (Haley and Caitlin leave. Sidney walks toward Kellie and Taylor. She overhears their conversation) Taylor: So what’s going on between you and Ryan? Kellie: '''It’s hard to explain. '''Taylor: '''Just tell me Kel. We've been best friends since the diaper stage '''Kellie: '''I feel like he’s ignoring me. I sent him this message two hours ago and he still hasn't replied back to it. '''Taylor: He’s probably busy with football. Let’s not forget he is the quarterback of the football team. Kellie: We've been dating for four months, and ever since school started he’s been texting me less every day. Taylor: He probably thinks that now school started you’ll have more time to talk in the hallways. Kellie: We have no classes together! Tell me again when I’m supposed to talk to him? Taylor: Don’t get all stressed out before try-outs. You won’t do well on your try-out if you keep stressing over Ryan. Kellie: I can’t just force myself to calm down! Taylor: Take some deep breaths. Maybe that will help Kellie: I just feel like I’m losing him Taylor. Taylor: Let’s go get a drink. Maybe that can calm you down. (Taylor and Kellie leave the gym. Haley and Caitlin walk in) Haley: '''Are you ready Sidney? '''Sidney: Please, I was born ready. Caitlin: Good luck! (Sidney walks down to the middle of the gym. She takes a deep breath before she starts her try-out) '''''On the next all new episode of Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe... Sometimes the truth may hurt Jackson: Hurt my sister, and I'll be sure to come after you. Caitlin: '''Since when did he have a girlfriend? '''Dustin: Just be honest with me, I won't tell anyone. But sometimes Liana: I don't understand what's wrong (Raymond and Liana sit by the piano) Brandon: This can't be happening to me. It doesn't Sidney: I'll do whatever it takes to get him... Even if it means breaking them up! Find out in an all new Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Only on the Degrassi and Miami Mayhem! Wiki Category:Blog posts